Threes a crowd
by Taylorocks17
Summary: Audrey Is your average doppelganger. Katerina's bestfriend/Granddaughter. Hunted by Klaus. Wanting a normal life. Its weird when someone looks exactly like you, and its even weirder having a near Identical twin you've never met. Audrey thought it was hard enough with one twin, when Elena walks in with the Salvatore's they'll soon find that threes a crowd. good? bad? lets find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Audrey stepped out of the dressing room feeling confident.

"What do you think?" She asked Katerina as she looked in the mirror smiling.

"You look pretty good twin, almost as good as me." Katerina said laughing as they had picked out the same dress to try on.

"Oh hush Grandma, we're identical, though I guess that means I look like an old lady."

"Shut it hot stuff. I call the dress."

"Fine. Only cause you were born first"

"Go change back into your clothes and I'll compel myself the sales price." Kat said winking as she walked off.

Audrey smiled, she wasnt the average girl. There were three of her out there in the world. Well, almost. Katerina, or Katherine as most people called her was her, however many greats grandmother turned vampire and Audrey was her doppelganger. Audrey also had a near identical twin out there in the world somewhere who she had never met, though she had seen pictures. Her name was Elena Gilbert. Elena was 99% doppelganger, she had straight hair whereas mine was curly like Kat's. My parents chose to keep Elena and give her a normal life and they sent me on the run with Katherine so she could protect me from Klaus, the guy who had wanted her blood, and now mine, to break his curse. Kat was my grandma/twin/bestfriend and even though she could be a heartless bitch, she'd never betray me. Ever since my lovely read adoptive mother, Sylvia had died when I was 12, I had been with Katerina and before that, she had visited often. She had taught me everything, we had no secrets, and I loved her. I always did want to meet my twin sister but she didnt knowI existed and that was the only thing keeping her safe from Klaus.

I dressed quickly in my ankle high biker boots, tight black mini skirt, deep red v neck shirt and leather jacket before walking out to meet Katerina who was checking herself out in the dress again, and I must say, damn we did pull that dress off great. Perks of being a twin or doppelganger or whatever was that you could try on clothes together and see what you looked good in twice as fast.

"Lookin good Kat, c'mon we gotta hit the road."

"Alright 'Dre but youre driving, I did the last move"

"Ugh, fine. Do we really have to move around so often Katerina?"

"Yes, babe we do. Im sorry you havent gotten a shot at being normal but this is what keeps us alive. Now dont look sad, We're moving to Virginia this time near a place I lived back in 1864. The place we're going is about an hour or two away from my old house."

"Sweet. I get to see where my Grandma played in the days of her youth. Welllll not exactly, you were old back in 1864 too" I said sticking my tongue out at her as she pinched my arm.

"Knock it off, I look 17 and I dont feel a day older my sweet, and youre only as old as you feel." Kat said before we hopped in our cherry red Farari Katerina had compelled us and drove off to nowhere Virginia. Moving yet again.

"Oh gosh Its perfect" Audrey said as she ran into her new room and jumped on the huge fluffy bed. Her bedroom was the total package, bathroom, walk in closet, furniture, and of course huge four poster bed. Katerinas room was very similar, their decorator had done his work well this time and had their new place furnished by the time they arrived.

"Glad you like it. Im just glad this place has enough room for all of my shoes. My poor darlings were trapped in the tiny closet of the last house."

"Kat, your last closet was 600ft..."

"They like breathing space" Katerina said with a flounce as she walked into her own room and began to unpack. She was soon finished, as she had vamp speed, and soon she finished Audrey's unpacking too. Damn vampire made her feel slow as a turtle. Audrey rather liked this house, it was in between two towns. One being Kat's former home, Mystic Falls, and the others being Blue ridge. It looked beautiful so far and she was ready to check the towns out for herself but not until Kat sent in a spy or two to make sure the coast was clear. Kat was unpredictable so the place Klaus would expect her to be definitely wouldnt be a place she had already hid in before, and technically "died" in. One of her ex boyfriends, Dameon Salvalore or something had trailed us for awhile thinking he had found her. Poor guy, Kat was a heart breaker and that guy had been whipped for too many years. He still wanted her even after he knew she had ran from him, thank god he was over her now, avoiding him had gotten quite annoying.

"C'mon sugar, get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, we can go exploring" Katerina said as she kissed my cheek and walked out to her own room across the hall.

Maybe things would be nice here... Different...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Audrey woke up the next morning feeling excited. She was ready to check out her new home. She got dressed in a dark purple skater dress, with her biker boots, and usual leather jacket. She quickly brushed the tangle out of her curly her and put on some mascara. Thank gosh she was already unpacked. Having someone with vampire speed came in so handy. Now it was time to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do; wake up Kat.

"Katerina! ohh Katerina! rise and shine sweets. We're going to check out this new place."

all Audrey got was a tired moan from under a mountain of covers. Even in summer, Kat always had blankets.

"C'mon Grandma, you may be young forever but I'm going to get old waiting for you." Audrey chimed in a sing-song voice. Oh well. It was time for the water. She pattered downstairs to the newly stocked kitchen and grabbed a medium sized bowl, filling it with ice water. Considering Kat had super hearing, she sure was inattentive in the mornings as pouring water on her was a regular occurrence. Audrey hopped up the stairs careful not to spill any water and flounced into Kat's room. She stood directly over Katerina as she pulled the covers back and spilled the water in Katerina's direction. Kat had vamp sped across the room by the time the water had hit its desired location. She was speedy this morning.

"Good youre up. C'mon get dressed, We're going out."

An hour later Katerina came down the stairs looking lovely as ever, all of her tiredness gone.

"Morning Sugar. You ready to see the place?"

"You bet I am, Its beautiful here." Audrey said setting a glass of blood before Katherine and putting her now empty cereal bowl in the sink. Thank gosh Kat had thought to pre-stock this place with food for them.

"Theres even waterfalls nearby 'Dre." Kat said with a smile knowing Audrey's fondness for water and most things outdoorsy. That was the only real area where the two girls differed, Katerina Petrova was an indoors girl. No question about it. 500 plus years on the run and she hadnt gone camping a day in her life. She'd rather get caught by Klaus than sleep in the woods. Kat downed her glass of blood and set it in the sink before pulling Audrey with her towards the car.

"Its beautiful here Katerina!" Audrey shouted looking up at the huge waterfall. She quickly took her shoes off and ran into the lake the falls poured into.

"Well its called Mystic Falls afterall Audrey, they named the place after the prettiest thing around" Kat said smiling at her doppelganger. Kat may have even gone in the water herself if she wasnt wearing Prada Stillettos, Skinny jeans, and a Mina Carrera lace V-neck. A girl had to look Glamourous no matter what the occasion.

"You know the place I used to live was'nt far from here."

"Seriously? Dameon Lavatore's old house or whatever? The stalker?"

"Damon Salvatore babe, and his brother Stefan, yes. Now c'mon you wanna check out the town of blue ridge? I hear they have an amazing shoe store!"

"Sure Kat!" Aj said hopping out of the water and donning her shoes before heading off with Katherine towards blue ridge.

Stefan couldnt believe his eyes. He was out hunting his breakfast and he had stumbled upon Katherine Pierce. The girl his brother had searched for. The girl who had broken his heart so long ago. He didnt love her anymore but it was crazy seeing her. Then he spotted the girl. She looked like Katherines double. Who could she be? Tatia? No... Tatia had been dead for a very long time. Elena had known she was adopted for awhile.. Elena didnt look exactly like Katherine and he could hear the girls heart pound as he watched her jump in the water. Could Elena have a twin sister? He had to find out and then tell Damon and Elena what he saw. As soon as possible.

**AN: Hey guys, hope you like my story. I was just sitting and the Idea came to me. In my story Elena has found out about being adopted and Damon/Stefan have known Katherine wasnt in the tomb for awhile. Neither of the boys love Katherine anymore. Review please? I havent decided on who Audrey's love interest will be yet so let me know your vote. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stefan rushed into the boarding house.

"Damon! Damon come down here!" He hears a sigh and his brother appears before him.

"What is it now little brother?" Damon asks in a bored tone.

"Its Elena-"

"As always" Damon says cutting Stefan off.

"Damon. This is serious.. I saw Katherine." Damon froze "With another doppelganger... shes human. Elena must have had a twin. For some reason Isobel kept it a secret, John probably never knew."

"Katherine.. Shes back?"

"Yes damon she is. Dont let this get to you."

"I wont, Im done pining after her" Damon said staring at the ground. The boys turned as the front door opened.

"Stefan!" Elena calls out cheerily.

"We have some explaining to do" Stefan said giving Damon a wary look.

"Kit-Kat today was great. I think im going to like it here." Audrey said nudging Katerina's shoulder.

"Me too 'Dre. Tomorrow Ill give you the grand tour of Mystic Falls. y spy checked out the old Salvatore mansion and its been burned down for awhile so the brothers must be long gone, too bad though I wouldve liked to have shown you the house."

"Its alright Grandma, no place can beat your house in Bulgaria. It was beautiful the time we visited. Say we go back one day?"

"Sure Audrey, I'd like that. I miss my family and the memories are hard but... I need to face them and accept the happy memories again."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Audrey said wrapping her arm around Kat's shoulders as they walked in the front door of their new house.

"So what do you say human, pizza for dinner?"

"Ill call and order. Maybe you can have a sip of the pizza guy if you promise not to kill him"

"Yea, Yea, I promise." Katerina said lazily kicking off her shoes in the open front hallway.

Audrey dialed the pizza place she saw in town earlier and ordered a large pepperoni. She figured she should make the house a little warmer so while waiting she hung up the framed picture of Katerina's family from Bulgaria, A picture of her and Sylvia, her adopted mom, and numerous pictures of her and Kat over the years on holidays, and at parties with friends. They had had alot of good times together. Once she finished hanging pictures she decorated her new room a little, It was painted a soft beigie with dark blue curtains trimmed in silver, she had a braided raindow throw rug on the floor, and a dark blue comforter. Audrey gazed around sighing, all she really had was her clothes and jewelery box, along with pictures. When you have a life on the run, you cant take much with you anywhere. After placing her jewelery box on her night stand she heard the doorbell ring.

" 'Dre pizza is here!" She heard Kat yell from the sofa downstairs.

"Ill get it" Audrey said with an eye roll hopping down the stairs. She opened the door with a smile that quickly dropped. Standing in front of her was a mirror version of herself with straight hair. There was only one person In the world that would fit that description, Elena Gilbert. Her twin sister. She had two boys behind her. They were both quite handsome. Audrey was stunned.

"Kat! you better come here!"

In a flash Kat was there.

"Well, well, well. You Damon and Stefan Salvatore are certainly not the pizza guy. Elena however could provide some good" She said with a smirk. Audrey's eyes bugged out in shock and she elbowed Katerina for the Elena comment. The boys rolled their eyes, one more so than the other. She figured that one was Damon, and the other must be Stefan.

"Hi, Im Elena, and you must be my twin sister" Elena said with a smile and with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hi, Im Audrey and Ive wanted to meet you for a long time" Audrey said smiling, tears forming in her own eyes that she repressed.

"Come in everyone" Audrey said grabbing Kat's hand to reassure her.

"So Audrey you said you had been waiting to meet me.. I just found out that you existed... tell me what happened"

"Our parents knew I was 100% doppelganger from birth so they sent me away to be raised by a wonderful woman named Sylvia who I loved very much. They couldnt tell you about me for your own protection from Klaus. I assume you know about him since youre with Stefan and Damon.." Audrey trailed off and Elena gasped.

"You know about Klaus?" Elena mumbled

"Yes Elena, we've been running from him together since she was twelve." Katerina said with an eye roll.

"The guys told me that your name was Katherine.. You broke their hearts back in 1864?"

"Yep. Thats me. Heartbreaker extroidinaire. The brother who loved me too much and the one who didnt love me enough" Katherine said smirking.

"And the evil vampire slut who only loved herself" Damon snapped. Stefan put a hand on his brothers arm to restrain him.

"Hey. Be nice to Kat, or Katherine as you all seem to call her. Shes my best friend. Now Elena I'd love to get to know you better, do you live around here?"

"I live by the falls.. Thats where Stefan found you guys earlier today."

"Oh that makes sense, you live in Mystic Falls. So I already know that your extraoridinarily gorgeous" Aj said winking. "But tell me about yourself"

The girls stayed up all night talking and telling stories and carried on into the morning until long after the actual pizza guy had come and gone. Audrey was happy to have finally met Elena. Elena seemed ecstatic to have more family. Audrey learned she had a brother named Jeremy and Elena was bringing Audrey to Mystic Falls later to meet everybody. A few hours later Audrey and Elena went to nap in Audreys room after Audrey hugged Kat and made sure she'd be okay with the Salvatores.

"So Katherine.. Hows it been the last 145 years?" Damon asked with an eye roll.

"Wonderful when you werent stalking me" Katherine said smirking causing Damon to glare at her.

"Dont antagonize eachother. We need to discuss the twins" Stefan said calmly.

"Well, Audrey has always known about Elena and with two more Vampires protecting us I think itd be safe for them to be together for awhile, but when we have to leave, we have to leave." Katherine said firmly.

"That seems reasonable, but dont just abandon Elena when the time comes, shes lost too many people." Stefan said in a stern voice.

"Dont worry Steffy, Ill take care of it. Audrey could use some normalcy in her life, Itd be good for her." Katherine said sounding caring which suprised the salvatores.

"Another doppelganger, whoop-dee-doo" Damon muttered.

"Me times three" Katherine said shooting him a wink

"And so the fun begins." Damon said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room to find some alcohol.

**a/n What do you guys think? 2 reviews til the next chapter? I really need input! also again, I havent chosen a particular romantic partner for Audrey yet so let me know your vote. Love you guys3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Audrey got up early and left a sleeping Elena. She skipped across the hall to Kat's room.

"Kitty Kat wake up" Audrey said nudging her.

"Wasnt asleep anyway kid, gotta be on guard with Salvatores around" Katherine said rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"Oh yeah I came to ask you, how much do they know?" Audrey asked

"I let them know them know the basics of the Klaus situation, they know I'm running because Klaus was supposed to turn me, they know you're running because now he wants to turn you, and Elena is hiding out just incase Klaus wants her too. 90% or whatever could work and He'll try anything." Kat explained sighing boredly. "So how'd it go with Elena?" Kat asked feeling slightly territorial over her bestfriend and doppelganger.

"She seems really nice, though a bit emotional. Its nice to have another human family member around. Though, nobody could ever replace you Kat" Audrey said grinning at her. Katherine relaxed happily.

"Today shes gonna take me into town to meet her friends and brother. The Salvatores are coming along, do you think its safe?" Audrey asked frowning.

"The Salvatores seem to like Elena, Stefan in particular. They wouldnt hurt you." Katherine said matter-of-factly.

"Alright Ill go along I guess.. Wanna come?" Audrey asked hopeful.

"Family time? gross kid, no way. Ill see you when you get back, I saw a shoe store in Blue Ridge that was calling my name." Kat said smiling.

"Alright Kit-Kat see ya later"

After getting dressed in a flowy white mini dress that had tiny light and dark pink roses scattered over it paired with her black leather studded combat boots Audrey woke Elena and gave her some clean clothes to wear. Elena was a little taller and sleeker than Audrey but they basically wore the same size, so after Elena had on her black vans and a dark blue skater dress, They went to meet Stefan and Damon at the car.

"Stefan, Damon meet my official twin sister!" Elena said smiling widely.

"Its nice to meet you officially Audrey" Stefan said with a smile and a light bow.

"Yea yea Hi Elena #2. Can we get going? I have better things to do then supervise sisterly bonding today." Damon said rolling his eyes. Audreys eyes narrowed.

"Well, Damon you can get going. You have vampire speed. We have four licensed drivers here and it only takes one to drive a car, youre a bit unnecessary." Audrey said smiling sweetly.

"Just get in the car" Damon said rolling his eyes again as Stefan let out a light laugh as he and Damon got in the front seats.

"I think Im going to like you Audrey" Stefan said still smiling.

Elena excitedly led Audrey into the Mystic Grill, Stefan followed and Damon walked straight to the bar. Elena tugged Audrey over to an already filled table and introduced her to her friends and brother.

"Audrey meet; Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Alaric, My aunt Jenna, and my brother Jeremy." Elena said. "Guys, meet my twin, Audrey" She said perkily.

"Hey everyone, nice to meet you." she said giving a small wave. She felt weird with all eyes on her.

"Ohmygosh you two look just alike!" The blonde one, Caroline said. Who was also a vampire. Elena had briefed her on everyones supernatural abilities last night.

"Yeah Care, thats the point" Elena said laughing.

"Im not used to it yet either Caroline" Audrey said elbowing Elena playfully.

"So youre the little brother huh? does this mean I can bully you by default?" Audrey asked looking at Jeremy.

"noooo! I could barely handle Elena" Jeremy said putting his face in his hands to fake sob.

"Kid could use some discipline, feel free to bully him" Elena's aunt Jenna said smiling.

"Yeah Jer, you failed your last history test" Alaric said pointedly.

"Teacher and Man of the house? Youve got it rough buddy" Audrey said patting Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Im not that bad, will you be a new student at the school?" Alaric asked.

"Oh um. I dont know. For awhile I guess so." Audrey said frowning she hated school.

"Its not so bad, We promise." Matt and Tyler said collectively grinning at her. So far she liked Elenas loved ones.

That night Audrey walked into her house happy from the day but she felt weird meeting a bunch of new people. They were lovely but nice like those people in the movies. Everyone had liked her but Damon, but she didnt really care.

"Kat! you up?"

"Yeah come in!" Kat called from inside her room where she was sorting her new shoes.

"It went good today Kat, but I missed you. I felt weird without my other half."

"We'll have a girls day soon, it'll be the two of us like always." Kat said smiling.

"Night Kat" Audrey said hugging her and going to her own room. She took a shower and blow dried her hair to its naturally curly state. Hmmm if a human ever robbed the house theyd be seriously cunfused to see her _and _Kathrine. the thief would think they were seeing double. Oh well shouldnt be robbing people anyways. Audreys own fault for thinking weird stuff.

She got dressed in short shorts and a loose half shirt, it got warm in her room at night. She paused in the mirror to look at the tattoo of three birds she had on her lower back above her right hip. Kat had talked her into getting it. If only she had the freedom of a bird.. She could fly from Klaus and all her troubles. She saw a shape pop up from behind her and built up a scream but a hand cut her off.

"Dont scream, im not killing you tonight." Damon said releasing his hand and stepping in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out"

"Im here to warn you. I dont know if you and Katherine have any ulterior motives but dont screw with any of us, especially not Elena, I dont want you two to ruin Stefans first real shot at happiness." Damon said glaring.

"Look dude, I know you have a thing with Katherine but it was over a century ago, get over it and get the hell out. No ulterior motives here." She said turning around to face the mirrorr tying her hair up.

Damon scrutinized the girl in front of him. Damn, she looked just like katherine except for a tattoo of three birds flying on the back of her hip. He had to admit, it was kind of hot.

"Just know Audrey. I dont like people screwing with things."

"Youre screwing up my night right now. Goodbye Damon." Audrey said turning the light off and getting into bed.

Damon was frustrated at her blase` attitude but he left, but he'd see her again.

**an: What do you guys think? I need your opinion. please review3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Audrey woke up with a start from a nightmare. She dreamt Klaus had used Elena to lure her into his clutches. kinda sounded like a twisted super hero situation. Oh well she was awake now and had to get dressed, Elena was picking her up and was going to enroll her in school this morning and Audrey wanted to make a good first impression on her new classmates. She showered and pulled on a loose black half shirt that had a glittering cross design on the front, paired with ripped skin tight blue jeans, and navy converse. She added some mascara and peach eye shadow before grabbing a simple black backpack and heading for the kitchen.

"Kat! breakfast!" Audrey said preparing Katherines morning glass of blood with a strawberry yogurt on the side. She made toast for herself.

"You sure you wanna go to school?" Katherine asked walking into the kitchen in a tanktop and short shorts with bedhead.

"yes, grandma Im sure"

"I could compel people to give you money anytime you need it, or get you any job you want. School is unnecessary" katherine said rolling her eyes.

"im doing it the human way kat. Now Ill be back later, text me if youre gonna be out." Audrey said smiling.

A honk sounded from outside.

"That must be Elena, Love ya Kat."

"You too kid. Bye"

"this is gonna be great 'Dre! we have alot of the same classes!" Elena said smiling looking down at Audreys new schedule as they left the school office.

"I have calculus? Grosss"

"Its ok, the teacher is nice"

"Ill get katherine to compel me an A" Audrey said nudging Elena. She had already endured several very enthusiastic introductions that Elena had orchestrated. Luckily the student body was small Audrey already loved her sister but she tended to lack Elenas eternal perkiness.

"Hey twins" Stefan called from behind them.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled excitedly giving him a hug as if she hadnt seen him in ages.

"hey Stef-man whats up? Think you can get me out of calculus with vamp powers? audrey said elbowing him in the ribs.

"No can do Audrey, I believe in classic education."

"Oh hush old man, you probably went to school in a one room schoolhouse."

"2 rooms actually _and_ a bathroom, so technically three." Stefan said with an amused smile.

"Close enough" Audrey said with an eye roll.

"audrey get to class, you'll be late. Its down that hallway on your right." Elena said very motherly like. Audrey smiled, it was nice to be cared for.

"Thanks 'Lena see you later guys."

Audrey walked down the hallway aimlessly reading her schedule. looks like she'd have 2 free periods which would be convienient incase she wanted to check in on Kat. She was so absorbed in her reading that she stumbled into someone dropping her papers.

"Ughhh sorry about that Im a loser" Audrey said internally berating herself for being careless.

"No problem Audrey" The voice said. Hey she knew that voice, Tyler!

"Oh good its you, a familiar face atleast now you wont think im completely weird." Audrey said smiling at him. He scooped up her papers and handed them to her.

"Thanks Tyler, where you headed?"

"Im headed to weight training but I can walk you to your first class, you must be a little disoriented, new school, new sister, all that can be tough."

"It is" Audrey said with a sigh "But I really like elena and all of you guys. Its nice to have family and friends, Ive missed that. I love Kat shes my other half, but its nice to have more then one person."

"I know how you feel, my dad was a dick and I used to feel so alone even though I had my parents there. once I told Matt how i felt he was there for me, jeremy too. Everyone will be here for you Audrey, your elena's sister and you seem really nice. Tyler said smiling. "And youre gorgeous" Tyler said winking.

"So technically by calling me gorgeous you just hit on me and elena, 'cause we're twins."

"Um-I uh I just meant."

"Its ok Tyler I was kidding" Audrey said laughing and elbowing him in the arm.

"Oh ok good, whew. anyways theres your class, ill see you later."

"Thank you Tyler" Audrey said standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek and walking into her class. her first day wouldnt be so bad.

**A/N: ok so you guys want Audrey with Tyler so I put in more Audrey/Tyler interaction. Do you guys still want Audrey/Tyler? We're only a few chapters in so I can change it. Though I was thinking maybe a Tyler/Audrey/Elijah love triangle? yes? no? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kat! get down here" Audrey yelled as she walked through her front door.

"Hey Kid" Katherine said perched on the counter.

"How was school?"

"Good, I really like everybody, especially Tyler. Think hes cute?"

"I do, but I prefer Matty Blue Blue eyes." Katherine said sighing wistfully. Audrey laughed punching her shoulder.

"Gross Kat, hes your great, great, great, something granddaughters ex-Boyfriend."

"Ive always liked younger men"

"Cougar"

Katherine stuck her tongue out swinging her leg to nudge Audrey in the butt.

"Oh well, anyways Im going out to the bar, I need a celebratory drink. C'mon we'll go into blue ridge so you can compel the bartender to serve me" Aj said with a wink and they left the house."

"Man _Audreeeeeyyy_ this was the best idea eva!" Katherine says downing another shot. Audrey laughed, she loved drunk Kat. She herself had only had one celebratory drink knowing she'd be driving home.

"Audrey I just want ya to knoww, You are my homedog" Katherine said patting Audrey's cheek.

"Thanks Kat" Audrey said laughing a little.

"Just know, If I had a pet frog, I'd name it frogdrey, after you."

"Beautiful thought babe." Audrey says patting Kat's back as she stumbles off to play pool with some other wasted girls.

Audrey watches her happily and texts Elena letting her know that they'll go shopping tomorrow. She really liked Elena, though she could never replace Kat. She loved them both in different ways.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A british accent said and she turned to face it. She saw a gorgeous brown haired man in a suit looking too dignified for this bar. Oh well, one drink would'nt hurt.

"Sure, Vodka." The man nodded and the bartender slid one over.

"Thanks Stranger, Whats your name?"

"Elijah, May I ask what your name might be?"

"Audrey" She said sticking her hand out to shake his. As their hands connected she felt a ripple of electricity.

"What brings you to town?" Audrey asks politely.

"Oh, Just passing through. I came to retrieve something concerning my brother, Family buisness. How about you?"

"Im new here, Just moved in down the road a bit. Its a really nice town, you should stay awhile."

"I'd like to. The people in this town bring back memories for me, and there is something here I'd like to watch over, regarding my family affairs."

"ah Family probs? understandable man. Im currently watching the drunk girl belly flopped on the pool table" Audrey said pointing at Katherine and laughing.

"Hmm, you two look very alike. Twins?"

"Yes, Identical. Her name is Katherine and shes my very best friend. Her and my other sister, Elena, are my two favorite people."

"Three of you? Im sure you're all very lovely though you're my favorite so far" Elijah said smiling politely. Audrey laughed.

"Dont say that just yet, we all look very alike. Family ya know?" Audrey said smiling to herself. Little did Elijah know just how much they _did_ look alike.

"You'll have to meet her sometime if you stick around, you seem to be quite the gentlemen. Here, Take this, if you stick around give me a call." Audrey says smiling and sliding him a slip of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Incase you need someone to show you around" Aj said hoping he'd call, this guy was gorgeous, overdressed, but still. He was hot.

"Thank you Audrey, I will. I have to get going, I have some buisness to attend to. Goodbye" Elijah said taking her hand and kissing it. Such a gentlemen. Audrey laughed to herself and returned to watching Katherine stumble around, she began to crawl under the pool table and shouting for someone named kevin. Audrey was pretty sure there were no Kevin's in this bar. Audrey grinned and got up to grab Katherine's arm.

"C'mon Kitty-Kat, lets get you home"

"I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. Lets go home and eat cake. Wheres Kevin?"

"He'll be around" Audrey said giggling

"Alright Great! I love that man, hes so rad and green."

"Im sure he is Kat, Im sure he is" Audrey said patting her back. She loved Kat she could always have fun no matter what. She was happy to have Kat and 'Lena in her life. Things were looking up.

**a/n sorry its been awhile, my friend was in an accident. Hope you all like this chapter. 2 reviews before the next chapter? Thanks, love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok guys, I havent been getting alot of feedback from this story so Im changing it up a bit, Audrey hasnt picked a definitive love interest yet so I got a suggestion of doing a Damon/Audrey/Kol love triangle and I think Ill try that out, It'll be a little bit until Kol comes in to the story but not too long, Here you guys go. PLEASE review I need your opinions.**

Audrey rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Just a little while ago she was on the run with just Kat, and now, she got to meet her sister, settle down for awhile and make friends. Its amazing how things work out. She flips on her side and sees Katherine on the floor next to her, she always ended up sleeping somewhere on the floor when she had been drunk. Audrey smiled and tip toed out of bed careful not to wake Katherine up. She went to her closet and grabbed blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and a dark red jacket, she brings them into the hall bathroom and gets ready for the day applying dark mascara and copper eye shadow. Once shes dont she leaves a note on the kitchen counter telling Katherine she'll be at Elena's and leaves the house.

"ELENA!" Audrey says jumping on her twin to wake her up. Jenna had been kind enough to let her in and she had decided to give Elena an enthusiastic wake up call. Elena groans covering her face with the blanket.

"Come on Elenaaa Its time to wake up, Start the day" AUdrey says walking to the window and pulling the curtains wide open. Elena's only response is a groan. Audrey decides to use a different tactic.

"Oh well, I'll tell Stefan to come up here and wake you himself, hes right down stairs" Audrey says smirking. With that Elena jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom to get ready. Mission accomplished.

A half hour later the twins were on their way to the boarding house, Elena wanted to see Stefan and Audrey didnt mind coming along, they were going to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline in a little while anyways so she wouldn't be a third wheel for too long. They pulled up to the house and Stefan greeted them at the door, damn vampire hearing was too punctual.

"Good Morning Elena, Audrey" Stefan nods giving Elena a kiss and gesturing for them to come in.

"Hey Stef man, whats crackin?" Audrey asks. Stefan just looks at her puzzled and Elena rolls her eyes.

"What?" Stefan asks still confused.

"Ugh we have to work on your gangster talk Grandpa" Audrey says patting him on the shoulder and walking away into the library to give Stefan and Elena some alone time. She was looking through all the books when she felt wind brush by her. She trned around to see her least favorite vampire.

"Damon."

"Doppelganger number 3."

"Im older than Elena, technically I'm number 2." Audrey says rolling her eyes.

"Hmm Ive had 2 but never 3 all at once" Damon says with a wink.

"Hmm well if you've seen Katherine naked, youve seen me and Elena naked. Its pretty much the same thing, sorry to dissappoint."

"I dont know, I bet you look different. Strip and Ill let you know if youre Truly Identical to Katherine." Damon says eyeing her up and down.

"Ew, no thanks grandpa. Never gonna happen. Since when are you flirty anyway? I thought you were trying to be all menacing tough guy."

"You dont seem to be a cold hearted bitch like Katherine, So I dont see you being a threat to Stefan and Elena. Or me for that matter."

"Gee, Thanks for the compliment" Audrey says shaking her head and walking to the sofa sitting down. Damon follows much to her disdain. If he wasnt so attractive she wouldve asked Kat to kill him by now.

"So youre not up to anything but what about Katherine? any ulterior motives there?"

"No. I know Kat can be a bitch, but we love eachother. She would never hurt me."

"Hmmm" Damon says looking thoughtful.

"So you waiting on saint Stefan and angel Elena to finish their little morning chat?"

"Yep, pretty boring. She better be done soon."

"I know how we could pass the time" Damon says resting a hand on her thigh. She swats his hand away and stands up as Elena enters the room.

"Damon? What are you doing with Audrey?"

"Audrey was just confessing her love to me." Damon said smirking as Elena's eyes widened in suprise. Audrey blushed.

"He's lying Elena, c'mon we gotta meet up with Bonnie and Caroline." Audrey says grabbing Elenas hand and leading her out of the boarding house, yelling a goodbye to Stefan.

"Hmm Elena that dress makes you look boxy, yellow isnt your color Bonnie, and Aurey you look miserable in that hot pink dress" Caroline says laughing. She could be critical but gave good fashion advice. It was Carolines Idea to drive to the only mall for miles and it had been fun so far. The girls went back into the changing rooms and put their own clothes back on. When they had gotten out Caroline had already made her way over to the shoe section. Elena laughed.

"Ill go reel her in guys, get her on a time limit or she'll be there all day" Elena said making her way over to Caroline. Audrey turned to Bonnie

"What do you wanna look at Bonnie?"

"Hmm I really need some good jeans. All this witch stuff is hard to do in a dress"

"Sounds good to me" Audrey said walking with Bonnie to the jeans section.

"So Bonnie, Its been nice getting to know you. Its been awhile since Ive had friends." Audrey said smiling tentatively.

"Its been nice knowing you too Audrey. Actually, I was hoping I could ask you some advice, since you seem to have gotten so close to Elena lately" Bonnie said Blushing.

"Sure Bonnie, what is it?"

"how do you think Elena would feel if I started dating Jeremy?"

Audreys mouth opened in shock but she quickly closed it. Bonnie and Jeremy were an unconventional match, but a good one none the less.

"I think she'd be fine with it. It may be a little weird at first, but youre one of her bestfriends so Im sure she'll be happy that you guys are happy"

Bonnie smiles and squeezes Audreys hand in thanks. Elena and Caroline walk up behind them and unsuprisingly Caroline is carrying a bag filled with shoes. Oh well, Audrey liked having friends. She smiled to herself as she linked arms with Elena and Bonnie walking out of the store.

**What do you think? PLEASE review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Audrey was used to things going wrong so it shouldn't have surprised her when she walked into the house and Katherine was there with their essentials packed.

"Audrey its time to go. Klaus has found us. I found a young vamp following me earlier today, don't worry he's dead. Let's go."

Audrey sighed and took a deep breath. She loved Katherine but she wanted to stay.

"Go Kat. Go without me. I have a life here now and I want to live it. I don't care anymore if he finds me."

"Audrey you're insane he will kill you."

"Id rather die after having lived then to die after just surviving." Audrey said smiling at Katherine with tears in her eyes. Katherine smiled and hugged her.

"I love you kid. You'll never be lonely like I was."

"I love you too" Audrey whispered before she felt a breeze of air and her best friend, her family, was gone.

Audrey had always been a heavy drinker, she could handle her liquor and it took a lot to get her drunk. Damon was surprised to see her throwing back a whiskey like it was water when he walked up to the bar at the grill. He was glad the quarterback wasn't working tonight, he had wanted to talk to Audrey privately and get a feel for what she was capable of.

"Hello Doppelicious" He said taking the seat next to her.

"Now even looking in the mirror is dangerous Damon. Even my reflection will hurt me."

Damon nodded after a minute understanding what she meant.

"Ahh. Katherine's gone. She skip out on you?"

"No" Audrey said firmly with a glare. "I told her to go, save herself. Klaus has found us."

Damon groaned, just what he needed, more problems.

"Don't worry, Stefan is on Elena duty. I texted them both earlier and Bonnie put protection spells on us both, but I doubt they'll hold for long. Klaus has plenty of witches." Audrey said knocking back another whiskey. Damon was impressed she was this calm, even when drinking.

"Well, fear gets you nowhere, glad we can skip over that section. Why didn't you leave with Katherine?" He asked honestly curious.

"I love Kat, but I love Elena too. I want to live my life and I wont let Klaus stop me. But make no mistake Damon. I am afraid. Always." Audrey said with a faraway look in her eyes as she stood up and left him at the bar. He watched her walk away and swore to himself from that moment on that he'd make sure she was never afraid again.

**Sorry for thhe wait, How'd you like it? Don't worry Katherine will be back I promise, as for her love interest I was thinking Matt or maybe keeping Mason for her? Thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
